


Feather's Touches

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Hand Job, M/M, Top Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink, wing massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gabriel gets his wings massaged by Sam and discovers the hunter has A Thing for his wings. He's more than happy to explore further.





	Feather's Touches

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Wing Kink on my card.  
> Created for SPN Heaven & Hell Bingo for the square Wing Kink on my card.

After leaving Heaven behind and hiding amongst the Pagan Gods, Gabriel neglected his wings, and he knew it. But since it’s pretty much impossible to fully groom all six of an Archangel’s wings on your own, he would’ve had to trust someone with his true identity, and that was a big no-go.

The result of these centuries of makeshift grooming was that his wings were in a rather sorry state when he finally revealed his identity to the Plaid Brothers at the Elysian Fields Hotel. He’d barely survived that particular mess (calling Lucifer a great big bag of dicks hadn’t been his smartest move ever, but well, if the shoe fit), and the way his older brother had looked at his wings had driven home the point that he needed to do something about them.

It still took him almost a week of pointed glances until he caved – and when he did, he went and asked Sam.

He’s not sure why he picked the human hunter and not Castiel, who had far greater knowledge about wings and the grooming of them, or even Lucifer himself, who’d been the one to groom his wings back when he was a fledgling with wings too big for his body and no idea how to care for them.

His reward had been Sam’s eyes going wide, then warm and hopeful as the hunter nodded his agreement to his request for help.

Sam had spent hours sitting behind Gabriel on the comfortable bed the archangel snapped up, working with Gabriel’s quiet instructions and soft touches that had Gabriel sigh and melt.

That had been the first time, and Gabriel had forgotten how it felt to have properly groomed wings – no itching, no irritated spots, no slight pain from crooked feathers or cramped muscles. So, when he’d noticed his wings needed another grooming, he’d come back to Sam. And thus, a routine had been born.

 

 

Gabriel moans quietly as Sam’s fingers slide deep into his feathers, past the soft down beneath the upper layer, and dig into muscle.

He flew a lot in the past couple of days, once again the Messenger – though this time not of God, but trying his damnedest to communicate between Michael, Lucifer, and the Plaid Brothers. (The face Dean pulls every time he calls them that is _perfect_. Sam’s started to quietly laugh his ass off, and Castiel simply raises a single eyebrow, but Gabriel can see his amusement behind the façade.) He has no idea how he ended up being the accepted neutral party in this whole fuckup of an Apocalypse, but apparently, everyone believes he doesn’t play favorites, so he’s the one bearing the messages. The result are six messed-up wings. His feathers are crooked in parts and his muscles are tired and tense enough to be past uncomfortable and in painful territory, and Sam’s touch is just hard enough to really dig in.

“The noises you make could fit right in in a porno,” Sam murmurs, shifting a little. Gabriel sighs, the wings not in Sam’s hand twitching slightly.

“Your hands feel _so good_ ,” he murmurs, shifting a little beneath Sam’s weight. “Please don’t stop, Samsquatch.”

He gets a slight tug on his feathers for that before Sam returns to massaging the tenseness out of the powerful muscles with knowing touches. Gabriel will later blame the utter bliss of Sam’s hands on his wings for the fact that he doesn’t notice Sam’s hard dick until he’s stretched out on his back and Sam is working on the fifth wing, kneeling over his head to reach. Then, however, he _does_ notice.

“Oooh, Sammy,” he purrs and reaches up with one hand to cup the _very_ noticeable bulge. “Is that for me, big boy?”

Sam’s fingers on Gabriel’s wing falter, and Gabriel can see him blush scarlet.

“That’s… I…” Sam stutters and closes his eyes, biting his lower lip. “Yeah.”

Gabriel smirks and snaps. Sam gasps when his pants disappear, Gabriel’s fingers wrapped around his cock warm and tight. “Go back to the wing, Sammy,” the archangel murmurs, slowly stroking. “You’re not done yet.”

His theory is confirmed when the cock in his grasp twitches as soon as Sam’s fingers are buried in his wing again. He matches his strokes to Sam’s pace on the wing, purring happily as Sam picks up on it quickly.

The hunter is a shivering mess by the time he finishes massaging the wing, and Gabriel takes pity on him. He shifts away and sits up, enveloping Sam in his wings. The hunter’s breath hitches as the feathers brush his skin, his cock jumping in Gabriel’s hand.

“It’s the wings, isn’t it, Sammy?” Gabriel purrs, shifting so his wings touch Sam everywhere he can reach. Sam shivers and moans and nods.

“Not just the wings,” he manages, “but yeah…”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Gabriel promises, quickening his strokes and twisting his wrist. “It’s more than okay, Sammy. I like how your hands feel on my wings, too, believe me.”

He reaches down to guide Sam’s hand to his own cock, hissing as long fingers fumble, then close around it. Sam blinks at him.

“That’s what your hands on my wings did to me, Sammy,” Gabriel breathes, rocking his hips into the touch. The movement has his wings shift against Sam’s skin, who moans quietly and rocks into Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel purrs and uses his free hand to tug Sam’s mouth to him for a kiss. He keeps stroking, and Sam matches his pace for a few minutes, shivering harder and harder in Gabriel’s hold until he finally comes over Gabriel’s fingers with a whine into the kiss, clinging to him with both hands. Gabriel softens the kiss, stroking Sam through his orgasm until the hunter whimpers, oversensitive. Shifting them until they’re laying down, Sam still covered by Gabriel’s wings, he smiles and nips at Sam’s throat.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, Sammy.”  
A tingle of grace races through Sam’s body, and Sam groans as his cock starts to harden again almost immediately.

“Evil thing,” he breathes, shifting to rock against Gabriel. The archangel laughs.

“Let’s see if you still call me evil when I’m riding that pretty, big dick of yours, Sammy,” he murmurs, shifting his wings against Sam’s skin. Sam moans and rolls onto his back.

“Yes, please.”

Gabriel opens himself up with a touch of grace, impatient now, and Sam shouts in surprise when he sinks down on him in one smooth motion, wings arched high behind him in pure lust.

“Fuck!”

“Oh yes,” Gabriel agrees, head thrown back as he adjusts to the thick length inside him. “You feel damn good, Sammy.”

Sam moans again and runs his hands up and down Gabriel’s thighs. “Please, Gabriel… move, please!”

Gabriel moans and leans forward, his wings draping over the bed left. He begins a slow, rocking motion, his wings twitching a little.

“Touch them, Sammy,” he breathes, and moans when Sam’s fingers immediately bury themselves in his feathers.

Oh yes, they’re going to have a lot of fun with this discovery.

 


End file.
